The New Girls in Town
by Jaynaru
Summary: Rogue, Tabby, Wanda. Remy, John, Pietro. Mystique & Magneto
1. Moving In

The house was a reddy brown colour and stood at about twenty feet tall surrounded by large thorn bushes.

The three Darkeholme girls standing outside it couldn't believe they were actually there.

"Rogue, Tabitha, Wanda, grab a box please," shouted a tall blue woman standing next to the back of the large white van beyond the garden.

"Coming mother" the girls replied in unison.

Heading to the back of the van each girl picked up a box filled with clothes and headed up to the door of the house.

Inside the house wasn't much better everything covered in dust and crumbling down.

"Oh hell we sure ain't in L.A. anymore," whispered Tabby to Rogue who laughed quietly.

"I know it's not what were used to girls but well have to adjust," stated their mother who had just come in the door. "Come on let's pick out your bedrooms," she said trying to lighten their moods.

"Uggh" grunted Rogue rising from one of the plastic covered chairs.

"Stop it Rogue come on," yelled Wanda twirling up the stairs happily.

"That's the spirit Wanda" their mother commented following her up the stairs followed closely by Tabitha and Rogue.

Meanwhile the town was all a buzz with the new gossip circling about the new family taking the brotherhood place.

By the next week everyone in Bayville high had heard about the breathtaking new girls attending there in one week.

End Of Chapter One


	2. Love Interest

The house had been finished and the girl's rooms were ready. Rogue's room was green and black, her favourite colours. Across the hall was Wanda's room a scarlet colour with black curtains. Down the hall was Tabby's retro room with blue curtains and a pullout couch.

The girls were in their rooms chilling out when the phone begun to ring before any of them could answer their mother had already picked up the phone and was talking away. Usually that wouldn't have bothered the girls except when they noticed it was a man on the other side. Coming out of their doorways they looked at each other bemused. Quickly Tabby and Rogue ran into Wanda's room. Grabbing the phone they put it between them to hear.

" _Hey honey, what's up?" she asked._

"_Hi just wondered what time you were coming over later Ive been missing you so much" he asked._

"_Ive missed you to baby but the girls?" she replied._

"_Bring them ive been dying to meet your two girls" he said deeply._

" _Ill talk to them about it, ill see you soon round about six okay" she stated._

"_Okay luv" he said._

"_Bye" she hung up falling back on the couch happily._

Hanging up the phone gently the girls crept down the stairs they found their mother lying over the couch eyes shut. Opening her eyes slowly Mystique came out of her trance quickly standing above her with angry looks upon each of their faces were her daughters.

"Oh hi girls what's up?" she asked timidly.

"Ah I don't know" Rogue said grumpily. "Tabby what's up" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't know Rogue what is up" she replied sarcastically.

"Okay so Im guessing you were eavesdropping on my **private** phone call" Mystique stated stressing the word private.

"Don't give us that mama, who was the guy?"

"Why don't you ask Wanda?" she said turning to Wanda.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"You didn't recognise the voice honey," Mystique asked smiling nicely.

"No I mean I Didn't…" she stuttered suddenly recollection covered her face. She suddenly slumped into her seat.

"Daddy" she whispered.

"Hmm" Mystique nodded. "So what do you guys think?" she asked.

"Ugh" Rogue answered.


	3. Meeting Daddy

That evening a car pulled up outside the brotherhood house.

The three girls along with Mystique rushed out to the vehicle and climbed in. about thirty-five minutes later they arrived at a large Victorian building surrounded by a vast forest. The house was unusually posh and extravagant. Getting out of the car they entered the building and were led into a large dining room by a butler. Inside the large room was a long wooden table set with a beautiful array of dishes, glasses and candlesticks. Arranged so that the room gave off a comfortable yet astute feeling. Beyond the table was a large stone fireplace the fire was already crackling away as they took their seats at the table awaiting the arrival of their host.

"Wow this place is incredible," whispered Wanda leaning over to Tabitha as she spoke.

"I know it's so cool, he must be rich or something," replied Tabitha a look of aw upon her face.

"Don't be rude Tabby" replied Mystique frowning slightly.

Just then the door handle twisted quickly and the door was gently pushed open. Each of the girls turned as this happened.

There in the doorway stood Magneto. Smiling in a way, which seemed unnatural on this man he made his way towards Mystique. Who had on his arrival stood up out of her seat and headed towards him. Holding her in a tight embrace he kissed her gently. Leaning into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss before releasing him.

"So these must be your beautiful girls," he said fake sweetly.

Both Tabitha and Rogue smiled back although Wanda scowled. (As usual) which earned a nudge from Mystique, which in turn caused a forced smile, which lasted about two seconds.

"Well before we eat I wished to introduce you all to my newest Acolytes, Ladies this is Gambit, Pyro and Quiksilver" suddenly three young men appeared at the door.

"wow" all three girls said in unison.


End file.
